The Girl on the Bench
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: Yuri meets a dark haired girl while waiting for his grandpa to pick him up. (slight older!Yuri/fem!younger!Otabek)


Yuri was walking down the sidewalk, looking at his phone. The eighteen-year-old chewed on a piece of mint gum, walking up to a black, metal bench. He sat down and spread his legs, not caring if everyone would look at him in disgust.

Yuri snickered at what was on his phone, a picture of some Canadian guy slipping off his skateboard and landing on his crotch. Yuri shook his head. _What a dumbass_ , he thought.

"Excuse me," that was when he heard someone speak to him.

"Oh sorry," Yuri apologized, figuring that someone wanted to sit down. He closed his legs as a fifteen-year-old girl with a bag sat down next to him. Yuri looked at her for a second, and he sent his head back. Even though Yuri was romantically or sexually apathetic to other people, it didn't stop him from looking at this girl. She had shiny, black hair so long it was looking into pure velvet, so enriching.

The girl had a piece of long white cloth in her hand, pulling a needle through it. Even though she was focused on her work, she had her breasts up, appearing as if she was proud to have them. Yuri pulled out a water bottle from his pocket, taking a sip from it. Yuri licked his lips, placing his right leg over his knee. He swished his bottle around.

"Yo, girl, what's your name?" he asked.

The girl looked almost spooked. She looked at Yuri.

"Why do you ask?" she answered.

"Hey, I'm not looking for trouble, I saw what you're doing." He said. He took a good look at what the girl was doing and saw she was embroidering a picture of a rose with blue floss. "It looks real neat."

The girl looked at her work. "Thank you." She answered.

Yuri took another sip. "Alright. What's your name?" he asked again.

The girl said, "Batima Altin." placing her hands on her piece.

"Oh, and how long have you been doing that thing, Batima?" Yuri said, gesturing to the cloth.

"It's called embroidery, and I've been doing it since last year." She said.

"Seriously?" Yuri inquired. "Who taught you?"

"A next-door neighbor." She answered.

"Nice," Yuri said. "Do you have any siblings, Batima?"

Batima's eyes looked down. "No… I came from a mistress… do you have any?"

"Not really. Hell, I don't even know where my parents are." Yuri said.

"I see…" she said.

A small, teal blue car pulled up by the bench. Yuri's grandfather. Nikolai waved to him.

"Oh damn," Yuri said. He looked at Batima for a short second and back at the car. "Well, that's my ride." He stood up, tucking his phone into his other pocket.

"Where are you going?" Batima asked.

"Home," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Normally, when someone leaves, they must say farewell; it's not polite to leave without a goodbye," Batima explained.

"Ugh…" Yuri stammered. "Well, goodbye, Batima. Who knows when we meet again."

"Goodbye…" Batima twinkled her fingers as Yuri walked away. Yuri opened the car door.

"Hello, Yuri." Nikolai greeted, as Yuri sat in the car. Yuri pulled the seatbelt and buckled himself in.

"Hello grandpa," Yuri said in return. Nikolai started the car as he asked, "Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Oh her? Some girl who sat right next to me." Yuri described.

"Oh, what was her name?"

"Batima Altin." Yuri heard his grandpa purr.

"What were you talking to her about?" the old man asked. They turned into a right corner, past a plain.

"Some embroidery stuff," Yuri answered, putting his hands behind his head.

"Embroidery; ah, the art of needles and floss stitched on cloth. My, it's a beautiful art." Nikolai commented.

"Yeah, she said someone taught her how to do it, so yeah," Yuri said.

"Oh? What else did you talk about?" Nikolai inquired. Yuri shrugged, looking at the scenery outside of their car. They were driving through the shopping district of their town, which was littered with department stores, thrift shops, and one coffee shop.

"If we had any siblings," Yuri said, looking at him.

"Oh, are you serious? Did she have any?"

Yuri nodded. "No, I think it might just be her and her mom." He said.

"Oh, well, even if one doesn't have siblings, that doesn't mean that they still can't be happy," Nikolai said.

Yuri sighed. "Yeah."

"Do you think you'll talk to her again?" Nikolai asked.

"Maybe," Yuri answered. Maybe he should look into embroidery too.

End.

 _Whoooo! I am on a roll here! XDD I like this! The reason why I wrote: it's something that's been in my head for a while, and I figured Yuri/fem!Otabek would work._

 _Later!_


End file.
